


Snow

by charlotte123456789



Series: Ficmas 2019 [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Happy, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Day 1 - Snow
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Ficmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568986
Kudos: 29





	Snow

David glared outside as the sky continued to darken. It was already cold enough and now the sky had to hate him as well. What else could go wrong in this godforsaken town?

Business hadn’t been so good recently. With Christmas fast approaching people hadn’t wanted to splash out and instead were choosing to save their money. Or instead they travelled into Elmdale to an actual department store where they could buy everything they wanted all in one place whilst also escaping this hell hole for a day.  
And now to top it all off Patrick wasn’t even here. He just had to go on some tax accountancy management course that would last a week. Which meant a whole week away from him.

And it just wasn’t going well, he was cold, miserable and alone.

Alexis was gone with Ted, his Mother and Father had went off to some couples retreat which he already knew more of than he had ever wanted too and Stevie was going out with Twyla to the bar and both were planning on getting very drunk very quickly and then finding a nice man to go home with. Normally he would be all up for that but now he was in a fully committed relationship with Patrick who he might even go so far as to say he loved and going out watching both of them find someone when his own someone was so so far away from him where David couldn’t take him in his arms and snuggle with him on the sofa and put on a sappy movie or have dinner with him whilst Mariah Carey would play in the background and.

Oh God. David did full on love love Patrick.

And now he was really missing him, Patrick still wouldn’t be home for another two days by which point David was sure he may have withered away from the desperate longing that now ached in his heart.

He set about slowing shutting up shop and cashing up the register he had slowly learned how to do. Finally, once everything was done he gave it a brief once over to make sure everything was in it’s correct place before flipping off the lights and walking out the door.

The cold chill of the wind struck him instantly as he turned to lock up. Fumbling with the keys he swore as the back of his neck suddenly felt cold and wet. He turned and swore. Now the world just had to hate on him as well.  
Snow. Thick heavy snow. Freezing cold and wet.

Now he could suitably look like a drowned rat. Wet, cold and feeling miserable. Just what he wanted.  
Frowning, he drew down the new security shutters they’d invested in and ensured everything was deadbolted. He shivered as the Alex McQueen sweater provided no protection against the cold. When he got home he was going to put on all his warmest clothes and snuggle on the sofa with a pillow pretending that Patrick would be home in just five more minutes.  
Starting to stalk away from the shop he let out a small scream that he would forever deny as he collided with somebody. He muttered a small sorry under his breath as he collected himself and tried to walk off.

Tried being the key point as arms encircled him stopping him from moving.  
He had just came up with a very strongly worded response to this action including a few key points that personal space should be respected, consent is always required and excuse you but I have a boyfriend who I love and I don’t want you anywhere near me.  
All of this was came to a crashing stop when he looked up and saw that it was Patrick.

Throwing his arms around Patrick, David snogged him with all the love and affection he could possibly say through a kiss. After both had pulled away David remained standing with his arms surrounding Patrick because even with the snow and the cold biting at them they could always keep one another warm.  
That thought remained for another 5 seconds before David realised that however nice that thought was, reality was cold and wet and they should probably both move.  
He pulled away but not before sneaking in another quick kiss and muttering “I love you” under his breath.  
David watched the way Patrick smiled as he said it, he could spend the rest of his life watching that smile.

And he would.  
Just as soon as they got out the snow, got back home, snuggled on the sofa and could watch a cheesy movie that they could both ignore as they stared at one another both happy in the knowledge that their love would be forever.


End file.
